Pajamas
by monophobian
Summary: KOGKAG. What else is a bunch of single college students supposed to do on Valentine's Day but dress in cute pajamas and drink wine? Bonus points if there's a fire and everyone has to evacuate the building! At least the fire department makes up for the change in scenery. A light-hearted story that really, truly got out of hand. - - - Modern AU.


_I know. **I know.** It's a Valentine's Day prompt posted in April. And it's not even finished. Longer, more in depth note at the end._

_This is based off a tumblr post I wrote last May that's been sitting in my head for quite a while. Looking at how long this already is, I think it's safe to say that my brain's been thinking about this without telling me since I first posted it. (Because FFN is awful with links, if you want to read the post, send me a message or ask on my tumblr - nikkxb - and I'll point you in the right direction.)_

* * *

"Hey! Kagome!"

Turning, Kagome bit back a sigh. Judging from the parting of people down the sidewalk and the oh-so-familiar set of blond hair heading her way, Hojo found her. Not that she was _hiding_, per say, but she just…didn't want to deal with his particular brand of persistence.

"Hey, Hojo." She offered him a smile, hoping this ended up being one of the times they were able to have a nice, friendly conversation and leave it at that.

"It's good to see you!" he greeted enthusiastically. "I was sad to see we didn't have any classes together this semester."

Her smile threatened to dissipate, so Kagome cranked it up with the fake smile she often gave Gramps when he went too far into ancient mythology. "It's a pity. But I'm really happy to be getting into more specialized classes. I'm sure it's the same for you?"

"Yeah! I'm taking a class on the history of medicine and it's been really neat." He fell into step easily beside her, face full of joy as he recounted whatever medical miracle he seemed so intent to share with her. "Did you know the earliest recording of a cataract surgery was in 600 BC? Apparently, the patient had to hold their eyelid open while the doctor stuck a needle—"

"How interesting!" Kagome interrupted, wanting to do anything to _not_ hear about sticking _anything_ in someone's eye. "And it sounds like a class right up your alley."

He nodded, seemingly unfazed. "It's incredible to learn about what people did on the journey to get to where we currently are. Seems insane that things that are so common practice for us were unheard of and feared only a couple decades ago."

_Whew!_ No more talk of eyeballs. As long as she kept Hojo on the straight and narrow path of non-stomach-churning topics and strictly-platonic rhetoric, they would be good to go.

"What about you? You're majoring in history, right?"

"Yeah. I have a couple classes now that I'm really enjoying. My favorite is my ancient history course. The same professor teaches another course that goes further into the East Asian histories that I'm hoping to take in the fall."

"That's great, Kagome," Hojo gushed. "I remember you enjoying our history classes in high school."

She just bet he did.

"Well, hey. What are you doing for Valentine's Day?" He turned toward her and her stomach fell. "There's a really good movie coming out and I'd love to take you to see it. We can even grab dinner beforehand when it's not too crazy."

She could feel the very polite, utterly fake smile stretch her lips. "Thanks for the invite, Hojo, but I already have plans."

"Oh?"

_Shoot!_ He wasn't supposed to ask! And while she knew — she _knew_ — she could just leave it at that, she hated that 'sad puppy' look on his face. Fell for it every time. "Yeah, me and a bunch of friends are having a girls' night."

His brow furrowed. "On Valentine's Day?"

"Single girls' night," she clarified, already patting herself on the back for the lie. "Doing something for ourselves rather than spending the night alone."

"Oh."

His face shifted from Sad Puppy to Kicked Puppy and Kagome knew she had to get out of there fast or she'd crack. "Thanks for the invite anyway. I—"

"Hey Kagome! You ready for— Oh, hey Hojo."

Kagome threw a relieved grin at Yuka's great timing. And of her friends, Yuka was a great choice.

"Hello, Yuka. I was just asking Kagome for her plans for Valentine's Day."

"You were?" Yuka's eye filled with a glint Kagome didn't trust. "Did she tell you—"

"All about that girls' night we're having!" Kagome butted in, curling her arm around Yuka's. "All us single girls having a night at my place. Remember, we're supposed to go shopping for it after class today."

"Already?" Hojo asked. "Isn't it a little early to be getting food?"

"For the pajamas!" _What?!_

"The pajamas?"

"Yep!" _Come on, Kagome, get it together._ "We all decided to buy some super cute pajamas and enjoy the night. Just because we're single doesn't mean we can't enjoy ourselves."

Yuka seemed to catch on just in time. "Oh yeah! We're supposed to go get you a rockin' nightie to wear. No harm in treating outselves to something sexy while we're at it."

Hojo's cheeks went red, but not nearly red enough to beat out the heat Kagome felt on her own face.

"Nice to see you, Hojo," Yuka called, turning Kagome down the path. "Another time!"

"Yuka!" Kagome hissed when they were out of hearing distance. "I can't believe you said that!"

"_You_ were the one who made up some fake sleepover," her friend shot back. "Figured I had to make it even."

She groaned. "Now he's really not going to forget. What am I going to tell him when he asks me how it went?"

"The truth."

"That I made it all up so I wouldn't have to go to the movies with him?!"

"Is that what he asked you?" Yuka asked. "For Valentine's Day? I figured he would be a little more creative than that."

"Not the point, Yuka!"

"What's not the point?" Eri popped up on the other side of Kagome.

"Hojo asked Kagome out to the movies and she told him we were all having a girls' night."

"Ooh, sounds fun. When?"

"Valentine's Day."

Eri's eyes flew wide. "Hojo asked you out on Valentine's?!"

"Will you guys stop focusing on that?!" Kagome shrieked, immediately regretting the volume of her voice. Glancing around to make sure she didn't grab the attention of one persistent Hojo, she ducked her head closer to her friends. "I panicked. I didn't know what to say. So now we're apparently having a single girls' night to enjoy ourselves instead of sulking at home."

"_And_," Yuka butt in, "we're all going to be wearing cute and sexy pajamas."

"Pajamas?"

"I _panicked!_"

Eri tossed her hair over her shoulder, thinking it through. "It actually sounds like a lot of fun. I don't have any other plans for Valentine's Day and I could always use an excuse to buy something cute to wear."

"Remember that adorable set we saw a couple weeks ago? The ones with the booty shorts?"

"Yes!" Eri's face lit up at the memory, leaving Kagome wondering just how cute these pajamas had to be. "Oh, those are perfect! We should all go shopping. It'll be so much fun to pick things out and then wear them over to Kagome's."

"Who's all going, Kagome?" Yuka asked.

"How on earth should I know?!"

"I'll text Ayumi," Eri answered, ignoring Kagome's outburst.

"What other single girls do we know?" Yuka asked, not allowing for an answer before, "Is your friend Sango actually dating that Miroku guy or are they off again?"

"I don't know—"

"You should invite her anyway. Give her options in case something happens."

"Oh, what about— No, Kikyo's dating Inuyasha, right? So glad they worked it out, it was awful to watch him run hot and cold on you."

"He wasn't running—"

"Invite her anyway. Actually, just throw out a invite in the Snapchat group. We can organize it better there."

Kagome stopped, watching as her two friends continued down the pathway toward the bus stop that would take them to their apartments. Her phone pinged and a glance told her they were already getting started on the invitations. Unbelievable. What started out as a lie to get out of an unwanted date was turning into a big to-do.

"Hey Kagome," Yuka called, both of them having stopped to wait for her a few yards ahead. "You coming? Ayumi said she can meet us at the mall in an hour."

Though…it really did sound like fun. What was the worst that could happen?

…

"I am _not_ wearing that!"

"The agreement," Eri said with a horribly smug look on her face, "was that you would at least try on whatever we picked out."

Kagome looked from her so-called friend to the sheath of satin draped on the hanger in Yuka's hand. It was _gorgeous,_ a stunning shade of midnight blue that shimmered under the lights. Sleeveless with a deep v-neck decorated with delicate lace and it would stop above mid thigh with more lace trim at the bottom and two small slits up the side.

It was something to be worn for a steamy night with a lover, not at a last-minute pajama party thrown with a group of friends.

"We picked it," Yuka's voice tugged Kagome from her thoughts, "so you gotta try it."

"But we're supposed to be picking out _pajamas_," Kagome protested, latching onto any excuse to that would keep her from the dressing room. "That's barely a slip!"

The two exchanged looks that Kagome knew wasn't going to end well for her. Eri dashed into the row of intimates and returned quickly with a true nightmare.

"Fine." Eri brandished the see-through tank top with practically non-existent matching boy shorts. "You can try this on."

She could see the detail of Eri's clothing _through_ the garments. It was the worst thing they'd looked at so far. "Absolutely not."

"One or the other, Kagome," Yuka said as she danced the nightie in front of her. "We're not leaving until you try one of these on."

"And remember," Eri added, "if we like it, you buy it."

She didn't even need them to explain that thought process; if Kagome chose the ridiculous pajama set over the stunning nightie, they'd make her buy it. And _wear_ it.

"Fine!" she snapped, snatching the nightie from Yuka's hand. "You win!" Stomping over toward the dressing rooms, she tried her hardest not to slam the door closed.

Hanging the piece on one of the provided wall hooks, she quickly shed her clothing, unable to look away from the garment. It caught her eye as soon as they walked in, the color enticing and the cut something that would be flattering on anyone. It was the kind of thing Kagome would have been drawn to no matter what she was looking for. Just her luck that her friends caught on to her attraction.

Leaving her underwear on, she slid the satin over her head and down her body. It felt absolutely wonderful, smooth and cool on her skin and it looked even better. Even her bra showing didn't detract from the nightie, concealing and highlighting her body in a way to catch the eye and leave the viewer curious. It wasn't _as_ short as she originally thought, completely covering her butt with an inch or two to spare, but it was shorter than she felt comfortable wearing.

But it's supposed to be worn to bed, not to a football game.

"You going to show us?" Yuka asked.

Blowing out a sigh, she did one last check to make sure all the important bits were covered before opening the door.

The two stared open mouthed, gazes traveling up and down the satin before breaking out in huge smiled.

"Kagome," Yuka said, "it's _beautiful_."

"You're buying that," Eri followed up. "You're so buying that."

Kagome glanced back into the mirror, loved how it sat over her hips. "I can't wear this to our party."

"Kagome—"

"I'll buy it," she quickly reassured, knowing she'd regret it if she didn't. "I'll definitely buy it. But I need something else, something that's cute and fun and won't have me worried about flashing someone every three seconds."

That seemed the pacify the two for the moment. They quickly found a super cute tank top and shorts set, gray and green with little paw prints all over the shorts. Definitely something she could wear easily. And under the watchful eyes of her two friends, she took both pieces to the counter.

Anything to get them off her back.

…

"Please tell me you're joking."

Sango shook her head, a laughing smile on her face as she grabbed a chip from the bowl. "Afraid not," she said, lounging back on the couch in her pink cotton pajama pants and matching spaghetti strapped top. "He didn't even realize he said something wrong until I left."

"For such a smart man," Eri murmured, "he can be so dumb."

"Yep. So thank you for letting me crash your party." Sango grabbed another chip. "I'd much rather be here bitching about men than waiting for him to apologize."

"Do you think he will?" Kagome asked, crossing her legs and leaning back against the wall, her own smaller bowl of chips by her side.

"Yeah, he will." Sango's smile softened a bit as she looked down at her hands before back to Kagome. "It'll take a bit and we'll have some pretty long conversations, but he'll get around to it."

_Sheesh_. Kagome could just imagine. But Sango was incredibly happy with Miroku, drama and all. If it worked for them, it worked for them.

"What about you, Kagome?" Ayumi asked. "Any guys on your horizon?"

"Not that she wants!" Yuka laughed, looking super cute in her navy blue and white striped shorts and tee. "That's why she threw this party — so Kagome here wouldn't have to go to the movies with Hojo."

"Oh no, not _again_."

"You know," Sango said around a sip of her wine, "if you were just blunt with him, he'd probably leave you alone."

"I don't know how I _can_ be more blunt," Kagome professed. "I've tried almost everything—"

"—except," Eri interrupted, "you know, actually telling him you aren't interested."

"Oh, what was that? Did you guys hear Atsuo?" Kagome asked, referring to the underclassman who had developed a huge crush on Eri the semester before.

Eri's cheeks flushed and she noticeably took a gulp of her wine. "That's not fair."

"Yeah, but it's true," Yuka snickered. "He'd bat those big ol' brown eyes at you and you would melt and try not to hurt him."

"I think he's sweet." Ayumi always had a soft spot for the guy.

"Sweet or not, he needs to—"

A blaring alarm sounded from the front door, jerking all of their attention from the current conversation. One by one, more sounds joined until Kagome could barely hear her thoughts.

"What the…"

Someone pounded on the front door. "Fire! There's a fire upstairs! Get out!"

"Shit!" Sango shot off the couch, glass of wine in one hand and plate of food in the other. "Grab the wine and the food!"

It was a flurry of movement: Eri grabbing as many wine glasses as she could, Yuka piling all the snacks onto a platter, and Ayumi grabbing the open bottle of wine and the two unopened ones Kagome purchased on a whim. Kagome managed to grab their phones and her keys before rushing out the door after them.

She didn't even consider her current attire until she was downstairs in the parking lot, barefoot next to her best friends, all dressed in _pajamas_. Super cute, but pajamas nonetheless.

"I should have grabbed a jacket," Kagome groaned, extremely conscious of how much leg she was showing.

"Nah, we look cute." Yuka padded over to the grassy area on the side, unloading the food she'd grabbed onto the picnic table. "Besides," she said, munching on a strawberry, "it could be worse."

Kagome looked toward the entrance of the building, oddly relieved to find most of the people exiting in similar states of dress. Though, she admitted silently, they _did_ look the cutest.

Sango sat on the bench, draining the rest of her wine before holding out the empty glass for Ayumi to fill. "So what now? We wait for the fire department to get here?"

"I think so," Ayumi emptied the opened bottle, distributing it between all of their glasses until it was gone. "I hope everyone's okay."

"I wonder what happened."

A siren sounded down the street, pulling everyone's attention to the bright red flashing lights getting closer and closer.

"We'll know soon enough."

…

Kagome was so happy her friends were thinking when they ran out of her apartment. After watching the entire parking lot fill, the firefighters arrive, then the ambulance, and _then_ campus security, she couldn't wait for it all to end. If she had been stuck out here without the food and wine, she would have gone crazy.

Didn't detract from the looks they kept getting. Even though everyone else was in different stages of dress, it seemed the group of girls all wearing new pajamas were the ones that garnered the most attention. Or maybe it was the spread of food they had on the picnic table. Either way, Kagome could only take in a deep breath and be thankful she was covered.

She could be wearing just a robe. Or a sheet.

After the initial commotion was done and the fire seemed to be under control, they watched as the EMTs went from group to group, checking how each was doing.

"As much as this sucks," Ayumi said around a pastry she was nibbling, "at least the views are worth it."

Wasn't that the truth. Those firefighters — _yum_.

"Think they do a calendar every year?" Eri asked.

"They should each do their own calendar." Yuka topped off her wine. "I can already see what I want that one to do."

Kagome looked over, saw she was glancing toward the blond near the truck, taking care of the hose. He was cute, she thought, but definitely not the particular firefighter that caught her eye.

"Oh man," Ayumi chimed in. "Can you just imagine dressing them up as presents?"

"Well, hello there," Sango purred and Kagome turned, struck by the man walking toward them.

The very man she couldn't help but imagine as just skin and muscle and strategically placed ribbon. _Oh, I'd love to unwrap __**him**__._

"Get it, Kagome!" Yuka whispered as Kagome realized in growing horror she spoke that thought out loud.

Thankfully the firefighter didn't appear to hear it, his eyes flicking between all of them before landing on the food and wine set on the table. A grin tugged at the corner of his lips.

Geez, she could nibble _right there_.

"Good evening," he greeted. "Looks like a fun party."

"You should join," Sango replied to Kagome's panic. "We still have a few bottles left upstairs."

His grin grew. The man was too attractive for his own good. "Working, else I'd take you up on your offer." He turned to Sango. "Higurashi Kagome?"

He was looking for _her?!_ "That's me," she said quietly, panic flashing in her head at the looks the other girls were giving her.

"You're in apartment 4B, correct?" he asked as his gaze moved over her face, hair, and shoulders in a way that felt like a caress.

She nodded. "Yes."

"The fire came from the apartment above your neighbor. We were able to keep the fire contained, but some of the water could potentially spread over to your apartment. Be on the lookout for water damage and let your housing office know if any crops up."

"How did the fire start?" Ayumi asked.

His weighted gaze left her and Kagome felt like she could finally breathe again.

"The guy above decided to line candles around his bed." He snorted, his shoulders easing into a more relaxed stance. "Which I guess wouldn't have been too much of a problem, except he didn't put them out when he got _on_ the bed."

Kagome blinked, the image forming in her head causing a giggle to escape And then another. She could just _see _it. What an idiot!

"Is that your professional opinion, Mr. Fireman?" Eri asked. "Always blow out the romantic candles before getting horizontal?"

"Eri," Yuka rolled her eyes, "_obviously_ he'd have them off the floor so he wouldn't throw a blanket on them."

"Nah," Sango interjected, "I can't see him having candles in the bedroom at all."

"Probably the bathroom," Ayumi joined in. "No carpet, no sheets, and easy access to water should anything happen."

He seemed to take their teasing in stride, the twinkle in his eyes growing with each statement until his grin turned a little more real and a little more dirty.

"Is she right, Mr. Fireman?" Kagome asked, unable to resist bumping her shoulder into his. That wine was really working for her confidence. "Would you have candles in the bathroom?"

His eyes returned to hers, mischief abound, and he ran that hot gaze down over her pajamas and back up. Her breath caught as he stepped closer, then said in a voice that rasped over her skin, "Have dinner with me and find out."

Heat flashed over her. Oh, he was potent. And in a way that made her want to press up against him, feel the brush from his skin against hers.

"I think you're supposed to give out your name before you hit on her," Eri broke in. "At least that way she has something more than 'Mr. Fireman' to go to on."

He smiled, his gaze never leaving her. "Kouga," he said in a low voice, husky with intent. "My name's Kouga. And I'd love to take you out to dinner."

If he kept looking at her like that — like he just wanted to nuzzle her skin and _lick_ — she was going to melt into a puddle at his feet.

"Time and place, please, Mr. Hot Fireman," Yuka added. "That way we know when to have her ready."

He reached out and brushed her bang behind her ear. "Saturday. Seven. That little family restaurant next to the sheriff's office. Or I can pick you up here."

"She'll meet you there," Ayumi said while rummaging in one of the bags she'd grabbed. "Found it!"

Kagome barely managed to look away from Kouga to see Ayumi holding Kagome's cell phone. "You grabbed my phone?"

"Of course I did." Ayumi raised her eyebrow while tapping the screen a few times. "I grabbed all of ours in case the building burned. Phone number, Mr. Fireman?"

Kouga's hand slid from her hair to cup her neck, his thumb brushing over the line of her jaw. She couldn't help but look back at him while he rambled off a string of numbers.

"Texting you now…there! You should have her number, too."

"I'll check when I get back to the station." His eyes never left her, doing a slow perusal of her face in the limited available light. "Is that a yes?"

"Definitely, if you and your buddies do a calendar."

Kagome was going to kill Eri when this ended. Scratch that — all of them. She was going to kill every single one of them.

Kouga's grin twitched, but his attention remained steadily on her. "Kagome," he said, low and smooth and utterly enchanting, "will you have dinner with me?"

"Yes," she breathed, barely able to think. He was so…so _intoxicating_, it was all she could do to stand there. "Dinner. Saturday at seven."

"Kouga!" one of the other firemen called from the other side of the parking lot. "You ready?"

He leaned in and her breath caught, her eyes wide as she watched him get closer. His head angled and he brushed a soft kiss to her cheek. "I look forward to it."

…

Even after getting home, taking a shower, making breakfast, and cleaning the kitchen, Kouga still stole glances at his cell phone. He couldn't believe how hard it was not to pick it up and text her. Just a little text. A greeting, a simple hello, some kind of invitation to talk to the beautiful date he had the following evening.

Logic told him that he should give her a bit of time; he didn't want to come on too strong and scare her off. But 'logic' wasn't keeping his thoughts off the possibility of getting to know more about her. Of checking on her to see if she's okay. Of experiencing that flash of humor again.

If he were being completely honest with himself, Kouga didn't want to wait another day to talk to her.

He would have asked her out tonight, but knew that was a bad idea. After coming off a 48-hour shift, the first day was always spent at home. He'd get by with little naps here and there, but that still wouldn't have him at the top of his game in the evening.

No, he knew better. He knew how he worked. Giving himself an easy day to do laundry, clean the house, catch up on bills, and rest was the best way to recover after two straight days of stress. Tomorrow, he'd be back to normal.

Still, that didn't keep him from grabbing the phone and pulling up the single text message Kagome's friend had sent the night before.

_Here's Kagome's phone number, Mr. Sexy Firefighter Man. Don't forget to pick up candles._

He couldn't help but laugh. Her friends were hilarious. Forward as all hell, but he wouldn't complain one bit seeing as that helped him score a date.

One could argue that texting the day before and getting to know her would help them establish a rapport to carry on into the actual date. Help them feel more comfortable, give them something to talk about, establish a connection that would give him more to focus on than how much he wanted to pull her little pajama shorts off with his teeth. She'd be smooth the entire way down those long legs and then he would already be at the perfect position to lick his way back up and right into her—

His head thunked back onto one of the cabinets in his kitchen. He had to do something because if the next twenty-some-odd hours were filled with only fantasies of what he wanted to do to a naked Kagome, he'd go insane.

Staring at the phone in his hand, Kouga thought through his options for shooting her a text. A hello would work, though it wouldn't invite conversation. Right now, their only connections were the upcoming date and the fire that happened.

Oh. That might work.

_Any water damage?_ He looked at the text, double checking for spelling errors, general coherence, and an overall don't-encourage-the-pretty-girl-to-think-you're-an-idiot review. Nope. He seemed to have managed the three words well, so he tapped 'send' before his brain could talk him out of it.

His phone made the little _whoosh _sound it made to signal a text being sent and he saw the checkmark next to 'Delivered' appear in tiny text underneath.

_Shit_. He really sent the text. It was barely 9:00 in the morning and he went ahead and shot a text to the hottest potential date he'd had in _years_.

The phone chimed and he almost dropped it in excitement.

_Some. I noticed a few spots in the bathroom last night and by this morning, it had spread to my closet._

Bubbles popped up as soon as he finished reading and Kouga was content to wait for the rest of her answer.

_I got a notice that they're already working on a fix and it should be good as new within a week or two._

She was engaging in conversation. She was volunteering information. His could have sworn his heart stuttered.

_Are your things okay? _he sent, wondering how much he could get away with asking.

_For the most part_.

More text bubbles. He grabbed a water bottle from the fridge and collapsed on his couch. This was already proving more successful than he ever guessed if she was going to be such an active participant in his effort to get to know her.

_Nothing in the bathroom ruined and I might need to do laundry if it gets any worse in the closet._

He blew out a sigh of relief. Even in the buildings they'd managed to save, the damage had been extensive. He could just imagine how terrible it would be as a college student for Kagome to lose anything close to what he knew could happen. _I'm glad it wasn't worse_.

_Me too_.

Should he? More question were on the tip of his fingers, itching to tap them out and send away, but he didn't want to pry. Asking about her plans when they fix the ceiling, while safe, wouldn't open up for any real information about her. Her major, maybe? What she liked to do?

If she had any other pajamas like what she was wearing last night?

The phone chimed and he looked down in surprise. _So a firefighter huh?_

He grinned. If she was asking about him, the day could only get better.

…

The date was going better than he could have ever expected. The food was great and the company fantastic, they conversation flowing straight through an appetizer, their entrees, drinks, and they were slowly finishing their tea. Kouga didn't want the night to end and if he was reading the light sparkling in her eyes right, Kagome didn't either.

Still, he wasn't surprised when she checked the time on her phone.

"Early morning tomorrow?" he asked, catching the eye of their waiter who looked relieved. He'd make up for it in his tip.

"No, not really," Kagome answered, "but it is getting late."

The waiter dropped off their check and Kouga didn't waste a second sliding in his card. He saw Kagome reach for her wallet, but no way was he letting her pay for her or his meal. "What are your plans for tomorrow?" he asked to distract her from the bill.

She wasn't buying it, but smirked and answered anyway. "I have a few quick assignments I have to finish before Monday, but nothing else really. I'll probably be cleaning."

While they hadn't talked any further about the fire, he wondered if the damage had gotten any worse. "Will there be time for me to steal you away for lunch?" He paired the question with his best innocent smile, not turning from her when the waiter returned with his card.

"Maybe," she said with a smile, one eyebrow arching as she glanced down at the check.

He laughed, added a generous tip before signing, and then closed the fold. "As much as I hate to see this end, we should probably let them close." Kouga slid out of the booth and offered his hand to help her.

And was utterly delighted when she accepted it and let him lead her out of the restaurant.

"So what can I do to turn that maybe into a yes?"

She laughed, stepping out into the cool night air and turning to look at him. "Don't screw this part up."

"Then let me walk you to your car."

Kagome looked at him, a quiet thought running across her face. "I don't have one."

"Please tell me you didn't walk here in those shoes."

"Eri dropped me off," she shared, stepping closer to his side.

It was impossible to resist sliding his arm around her shoulders. "When will she be picking you up?"

"Well, I could text her now or you could give me a ride home."

His heart stuttered. He would _love_ to drive her home. Not that he was expecting her to invite him in — though he definitely wouldn't say no — but he really wasn't ready to say goodnight just yet. "Seems a little rude to interrupt your friend's night this late," he replied, turning them both instantly toward his truck, "especially when it would be easier for me to assist you."

"How gracious of you," she teased.

"That's me, always ready to help." He fished his keys from his pocket and unlocked the doors, beating her to the handle and holding it open for her.

She raised her eyebrow at him as she climbed into the seat. "Are you this chivalrous on all your dates?"

"I don't know. I don't really go on enough dates to notice."

He smiled as he closed her door, then hurried to his side. The keys were in the ignition and the engine starting when he added, "You should help me find out."

She burst out with a crack of laughter, feeding his grin. He loved how free she was with her reactions, so genuine and honest.

"We can make it an experiment. Try all sorts of dates — dinners, lunches, maybe even breakfast when I'm done with my next shift." He pulled out of the parking lot, gliding easily onto the road. Even thought it was Saturday night, the traffic was smooth. "You can keep track of how chivalrous I'm being and keep me updated with your findings."

"For some reason," she said slyly, "this experiment feels like it would benefit you an awful lot."

"I have no idea where you're getting that from," he teased. She was so _easy_ to have fun with. "That sounds like an awful lot of pressure to me."

"Good thing you work well under pressure."

He smiled as he pulled into her parking lot. If she was agreeing to seeing him again, he was the luckiest man alive. "Is it too forward to walk you to your door?" he asked, parking in front of the building entrance.

Kagome shot him a mischievous look. "How else are you going to kiss me goodnight?"

She slid out the truck before he could respond, feeling absolutely tongue-tied. How could he have gotten so lucky? He hurried after her just in time to hold the door open and follow her inside. The elevator closed them in and she pressed the number for her floor before he could speak again.

"Is that a yes to lunch?"

"Tentatively?" Kagome adjusted her purse on her shoulder. "I tend to get really focused, so I'm better off going out after I've finished whatever I'm working on."

He could appreciate that. "That works for me," he said as they left the elevator. "I'll check in periodically and see how you're doing."

"You're off until Tuesday, right?"

"Yep. And then I work straight through to Thursday morning."

"That has got to be hard." Kagome stopped in front of her door. "I don't know how you do it."

"I've been doing this for years. 48's were hard to get used to," he said, referring to his typical 48-hour shift, "but having the four days off afterward helps. It's a good balance."

She unlocked her door and he was conscious of how his presence would be taken. So instead of forcing her to make her stance known, he slid his arm around her waist before she could step inside. "Were you serious about that kiss goodnight?"

Her breath stuttered and her smile turned shy. Oh, she had no reason to ever feel shy, but still, he waited for her answer. And when she did nod, her clear eyes shining up at him, he took the invitation.

A press of his lips, getting a feel for the soft fullness of hers, letting her set the pace as he moved gently. A tease, a simple taste, knowing he wanted so much more, but content with this slow beginning that invited her to dance with him.

"I had a wonderful time," he murmured against her lips.

"I did, too."

He gave her another one, nibbled on her full lower lip before easing apart. "I can't wait to see you tomorrow." It took everything in him to release her, to keep from pulling her back against him and taking a full taste, but he did. Slow and easy, he reminded himself. _Slow and easy._ "Have a good night, Kagome."

Her smile was soft, private, holding secrets he couldn't wait to discover. "Goodnight, Kouga."

He would, he told himself as he stepped back onto the elevator. He just had to earn the right first.

…

_Am I allowed to text you while you're working?_

Kouga couldn't help his smile. Even with the chance of his coworkers seeing the goofy grin on his face, he couldn't. Kagome was proving day by day to have that something that made him smile.

Sunday had been fantastic. She'd texted him just before noon saying she'd be able to swing a late lunch — and ended up spending the rest of the day with him. Then Monday, he brought her dinner and they ate down in the parking lot, her apartment apparently 'a huge mess' that she didn't want him to have to deal with.

He didn't mind. They could have spent the entire night sitting in his truck bed and he wouldn't have cared as long as he got to spend it with her.

_Of course you're allowed_, he replied, grabbing his sub out of the bag on the counter. _You're not the one working._

Her response came quickly and he just knew she would have chosen a different emoji if she knew it had him thinking about just what he wanted to do with _her_ tongue. The two kisses goodnight and then the long one under the stars last night were proving to be terrible teases that left him wanting so much more.

_You know what I mean,_ came immediately after.

He grabbed his water, found a chair, and spread out his lunch. It smelled great and that he didn't have to make the food run was an added bonus. He'd have to go out tomorrow, but he didn't have to think about that now. _As long as I'm getting my work done I'm free to text._

Like then, when he was enjoying his lunch.

_Do you have a lot of down time?_

He loved that she was so interested in his job. Kouga had watched far too many of his friends' relationships crash and burn because of the stress of the job to ignore the strain it caused. That she was curious in the beginning gave hope she would be prepared to handle the burden when it started to show.

_It's hit or miss. During the day we have things to do around the station and then at night we're sleeping if we're not out on a call. _In reality, if all their downtime was shoved together, Kouga would go out of his mind with boredom. But due to the hectic nights, he'd learned to appreciate the scattered moments of quiet.

_Is that your way of telling me you might disappear suddenly?_

_I didn't mean it that way but you're not wrong. If a call comes in I won't be able to tell you until after we're back in the station._

_Good_.

That text shocked the sense right out of him. His eyes tracked the bubbles on the screen, wondering what on earth was going through Kagome's pretty head.

_Your job comes first. I was always told that seconds matter in a fire so you don't need to be wasting them on updating me when you're working._

A warmth spread through his chest, slowly loosening him from the shock of reading her answer. Her immediate understanding. He'd only known her a few days and she already understood what some of his coworkers' significant others took weeks if not months to process.

"You okay there, Kouga?" Ginta asked as he walked into the kitchen. "You look like someone buried gold in your sub."

He swallowed the bite he'd forgotten he was chewing in his surprise and washed it down with a gulp of water. Holding out his phone, he let Ginta read the text that just shifted his entire world off axis.

"Marry her," came a quick, sharp response. "Buy the ring as soon as this shift is over and drag her to the courthouse before you come back."

"Courthouse?" Hakkaku walked in, right over to where Kouga was sitting.

Kouga didn't even bother explaining, just turned the phone so Hakkaku could read the screen.

He let out a low whistle, his eyebrows showing his surprise. "That the girl you met last week?"

"Yeah."

"The one in the cute pajamas?"

"That's her."

"So when's the wedding?" Hakkaku propped his hip against the table. "We better be invited."

The warmth spread through his chest, a shift he recognized as hope starting to grow. It was way too soon to be thinking _anything _long term, but damn if that text wasn't a good sign. "What makes you guys think there's going to be a wedding?"

"You went on three dates in three days," Ginta counted off on his fingers, "you've been walking on air since you got here, you're actually texting her at lunch when you usually wait until dinner to catch up with people—"

"—and she's hot as all hell with legs that go on forever," Hakkaku finished. "Don't think we didn't notice you noticing her in those shorts."

All good points, all valid points, but he wasn't about to encourage this from the two. "It's nothing serious," he said truthfully, though he knew it wouldn't be true for long if things continue in the direction they were heading. "I'm taking each day as it comes."

The two didn't look entirely convinced, but they didn't push further. Relationships were hard. They'd all seen too much to count on a few good first dates, even with ones this promising. Kouga wasn't going to carve out a Kagome-shaped piece in his life just yet, but that didn't mean he didn't already know exactly where he wanted her to fit.

_Either you got busy or you've run out on a job. If it's the latter stay safe. Talk to you when you can._

Goner. He was a fucking goner.

…

Kouga was dead on his feet walking to his truck two mornings after that. What a freaking shift. The first night had been great. Quiet the entire night through. Not sure what was going on with not a single call coming into their station, but he enjoyed the sleep. So rare to get four hours of sleep at the station, let alone eight, but he would take it.

Woke up to a late night text from Kagome and he started the second day of his shift in a great mood.

Only for everything to go to shit.

Twelve calls. _Twelve_ calls and nine of them after dark. He might have had two hours of sleep, tops, and that was little bits here and there. All he wanted to do was go home and pass out for the next 24 hours, but he resisted. Naps were how he made this work without throwing off his sleep schedule and he was supposed to have breakfast with Kagome this morning.

It was only the thought of seeing Kagome that had him stopping home long enough for a shower and then heading back out to pick her up from her apartment. If it weren't for this semi-date she agreed to, he would have fallen into bed as soon as the shower turned off.

He took the stairs in an effort to get his blood pumping and hopefully have him in a great mood when she opened the door. Last thing he wanted to do was scare her off thanks to him behaving like a bear in desperate need for hibernation, no matter how apt that particular metaphor might be.

Kagome opened her door after a considerable amount of time and upon seeing the dark sweep of color under her eyes and the strain on her chin, his fatigue was forgotten.

"Are you okay?" he asked immediately before she had a chance to say anything.

Her eyes closed briefly and she blew out a sigh. Her mouth opened, but no sound came out. He waited patiently and when her shoulders dropped, Kouga was surprised to find energy reserved from somewhere.

"No," she answered and he was grateful for the truth. "No, I…" She dropped her forehead to the door, then took a step back. "I'm not."

She pulled the door opened further and gave Kouga a view inside.

It was a mess.

Not the normal _I haven't had time to clean in three weeks _mess he was expecting from the responsible student that Kagome was, but the _My life is falling apart_ mess that had her mattress pulled out into the living room, clothes scattered all over the couch, and the little alcove that should have held a dining room table instead filled with her dresser and nightstand. Boxes littered the spaces in between and he recognized the beginnings of a move.

"The ceiling in my bedroom is falling," she said, turning toward her bedroom. He made sure to close the door before he followed her, careful of the things discarded on the floor. "I noticed the water damage spreading at the beginning of the week and I contacted Housing, but they've told me there's nothing they can do until a specialist gets out here to survey the building."

That her ceiling wasn't on the ground in pieces was saying something. The entire thing was soaked through, cracks spidering from one end to the other. How something hadn't already fallen through from the floor above meant the water was moving between the floors — and was a nasty thing to fix.

"I woke up Tuesday morning to small pieces on my bed and moved my mattress into the living room, but I'm scared to even walk in here now and my bathroom is even worse." She turned, looking past him into the dark bathroom behind him. "I just got off the phone with Housing _again_ and they're sending someone tomorrow morning to inspect the damage. As if I'm exaggerating how bad it is."

"Do you have class today?"

She shook her head. "I emailed my professors and told them what was going on and that I won't be able to concentrate. They understood and sent me what they're going over today." She looked around, shoulders slumped and tugging at his heart. "Not that I'll get anything done. I've been trying to pack, but I can't focus on anything with all the work I know is piling up."

"Come to my place."

She stopped instantly, her body going still.

"Just for today," he insisted. "Or tonight. I'll get pictures of the damage and you pack whatever you need today. We'll be back tomorrow to meet with whoever Housing is sending, but at least you'll have somewhere safe to work today and sleep tonight."

"Kouga, I can't do that to you—"

"What, you can't let me enjoy having you around?" he asked, half teasing in an effort to get her to smile.

"Kouga." She didn't say anything further, but trepidation danced over her face.

"You can use my office today, work on whatever you need to work on. When I'm not sleeping, I'll be cleaning the house, so I'll be completely out of your hair." Would he be able to sleep with Kagome in his home? While normally he would seriously doubt it, he was currently running on fumes. It was a toss up. "Tonight, you can sleep in my bed and I'll take the couch _and_," he pressed when he saw her open her mouth, "I have two working, safe bathrooms. Tomorrow, when you're not stressed over classes, we can finish packing your stuff."

The corners of her mouth twitched and he knew he was close to getting that smile he wanted to see.

"I'm not making you sleep on your couch," she protested.

Kouga had to fight back his grin. "I mean that's your choice and all, but I should warn you I move. If you think you can handle that, you won't find me complaining."

Her blush was exactly what he was hoping for. "I meant that if anyone is sleeping on your couch, it would be me."

Kouga snorted. "I am not letting you sleep on my couch. If you think that's going to happen, then I have obviously been failing at this chivalry challenge."

More of a smile spread over her face, but not the one he wanted.

"So you have two options," he held up one finger, "you can sleep in my bed alone, safe and sound and comfortable, or," he held up a second finger, "in my bed with me, safe and sound and hopefully comfortable because I will not be able to resist cuddling you."

And there it was, a full smile for him, soft and sweet and so breathtakingly beautiful. He couldn't resist leaning in and stealing a quick, thorough kiss. "Do you need any help navigating your living room?"

She softened against him, giving him all sorts of ideas for more kisses. "No."

"Alright." He stole another kiss, this one she seemed to have anticipated as she returned it with as much affection as he gave. "I'll take some pictures, you get whatever you need, and then we'll go get breakfast. Sound good?"

"Sounds great."

When he kissed her this time, he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her against his chest, loving the feel of her against him. She fit perfectly. "Alright, stop distracting me and go."

She laughed, gave him one more sweet kiss, then pulled away. "Kouga?" she asked after she made her way to the couch, clothes in one hand and a bag in the other.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

His heart thrummed, a sweet pang sweeping up his chest. The last thing she needed to do was thank him, but he understood and he accepted it anyway. "You're welcome."

He waited until she was busy in her search before letting out a question he knew would break the tension.

"You have any more of those tiny pajamas you could bring?"

He ducked into the bedroom just in time for the jean shorts she was holding to hit the wall where his head had been.

…

Kouga's apartment was so quiet. Kagome didn't previously think hers was loud, only hearing her neighbors some of the time and even that wasn't that bad. But being at Kouga's place made hers feel like a zoo.

She couldn't hear his neighbors _at all_.

Which could be due to it being late Thursday morning when most people were at work. Plus he lived with a different type of tenant. It made sense that being here would feel different from being surrounded by students coming and going at all hours of the day. As it was, Kagome hadn't heard a single thing from outside his home since they arrived after a wonderful breakfast.

Even _Kouga_ was quiet.

He brought her in, gave her a tour, stashed her clothes in his bedroom, then showed her right to his office. It was clean and took nothing for him to clear off the desk to let her work. He gave her the wifi password, went and started on his laundry, did a few things in the kitchen, then laid down for a nap.

She'd been sorely tempted to join him. It felt like she hadn't slept in days.

But she needed to work and the quaint office was utterly charming. Plus, the sooner she got her work done, the sooner she could enjoy Kouga's company — and she _really_ wanted to do that. The dinners and texting had done nothing but endear him to her more. It didn't matter that she didn't have time to date or that they were at different points in their lives or even that she didn't know how long she would be in this city with graduation coming up; she didn't want this to end so soon.

So she got to work. She started with the emails from her professors going over the chapters they were discussing today. From there, she continued moving from subject to subject until she was finished with all the smaller assignments due the next week. Kagome was looking over the guidelines for one of her papers due in a couple weeks, debating whether she wanted to get to work on that now or wait when she heard the laundry cycle finish.

The house remained silent after and even though she hadn't necessarily heard Kouga before, she really didn't hear him now. No sheets shifting, no feet hitting the floor, nothing.

Should she?

Her stomach rumbled before she could really think that option through. Checking her phone and seeing it was close to lunchtime, she closed her computer and made her way to the kitchen. He did tell her to make herself at home and if she was hungry, he probably would be when he woke up.

Plus it was the easiest way to keep her mind off the laundry sitting idly in the washer.

She had two sandwiches made and was hunting down something to drink when she heard a door creak open. Kouga appeared a moment later, hair loose on his practically bare shoulders, a tank top showcasing the musculature in his arms and back, and loose sweats hanging off lean hips. Kagome about swallowed her tongue. Thankfully, Kouga was on a mission and missed her silent freak out as he headed straight to laundry room just past the kitchen

Oh, that was such a pretty sight. Maybe she should have joined him in bed.

Lunch! She was putting together lunch. Two sandwiches sitting on plates, two water bottles she snagged from the fridge, maybe something to go with them. She went looking for fruit, found a bag of chips instead, and was shaking out a good portion onto her plate when he came back to the kitchen, both the washer and dryer beginning their cycles.

Two steps toward her and then the man stopped. Completely. Kagome looked up to see his gaze moving slowly between the two plates before meeting hers.

"You made me lunch?"

It was a simple question, but asked with such awe she was hit with a sudden wave of insecurity. "I hope that's okay?" Her gaze dipped to the beginnings of what appeared to be one glorious chest covered by his tank before forcing her eyes back to his. "I didn't want to be rude and food only make me in case you were hungry, too."

He blinked, still sleepy-eyed and adorable, then took the three steps he needed to get to her. Confused, she watched him, her eyes growing wider when his hand slid through her hair, gently tugged her head back, and pressed a long, sleepy kiss to her lips.

"Thank you." His husky voice grated over her skin like rough velvet. Kouga nabbed the chips and poured him some, then grabbed both plates and headed to the table. "You get what you needed done?"

She blinked owlishly after him, grabbing the bottles and following slowly. Their plates were side-by-side on the bench and she carefully slid in next to him. "Yeah, I finished just about everything. I only have some reading left for the weekend." Following his lead, she twisted open her water and took a sip. "You sleep okay?"

He stifled a yawn and took a bite of his sandwich, muffling a groan of appreciation that scattered her thoughts. She really needed to pull it together if she was going to get through the afternoon.

"Yeah, not bad," he answered, though his attention was not on her question. "How was the office?"

"Fine. It's really quiet here. I didn't realize how easily distracted I was in my apartment."

"That was the main selling point for me," he explained, nabbing a few chips. "I'd never survive if I lived in place that wouldn't let me sleep when I needed to."

She bit into her sandwich, preparing for the question she needed to ask. "Are you sure you're okay with me here?"

"Absolutely." He leaned his shoulder in against hers. "It's not how I would have preferred it to happen," the man glanced at her plate and actually stole a chip off her plate, "but I'd rather you be here than stuck in your apartment as it is."

Kagome looked from her plate to his and stole three chips from him. "How you preferred?"

Kouga raised an eyebrow at her, the corner of his mouth kicking into a knowing grin. "I mean, I wish you would have _chosen_ to come home with him," his hand shot out and grabbed a chip, "not forced out of your place with no where else to go."

That sneak. "I wasn't forced."

The look he gave her told her exactly what he thought of that as he munched on the pilfered food.

"Seriously, Kouga." She snagged his water bottle and took a gratifying gulp. "If I didn't want to be here, I wouldn't be."

His eyes followed his water back to the table, a gleam of appreciation showing. "So what's the problem?"

Kagome beat him to her sandwich, protecting the half left she was set on finishing. "This isn't too fast?"

"You're crashing here tonight and we'll be moving you into a livable apartment tomorrow, even if I have to threaten your Housing office with the fire marshal," he broke down for her while stealing another chip. "It's not like you're moving in." He popped the chip in his mouth, a grin growing on his face. "Which isn't going to happen until you're completely head over heels for me so by the time the stress of my job hits, you'll be too attached to leave."

She laughed at the wry honesty in his voice mixed with the almost arrogant look on his face, all while still eyeing the sandwich in her hand. She took a bite, watching him watch her enjoy the food. "Head over heels, huh?"

"Worshipping every step I make."

"Gotta tell you now," she stole a chip, "I highly doubt that is going to happen."

"It's definitely going to happen." He got her water bottle, but she knew he was still waiting for the chance to get the rest of her sandwich. "I'm a firefighter, remember? Hero to the city and all that."

"Oh yes, mighty firefighter," Kagome professed, sweeping her free hand over the table before grabbing his water. "Putter-outer of candles gone rogue and rescuer of kittens in tall trees."

He angled toward her, one hand on the table while the other slid around her waist and pulled her closer. "Smart ass," he chuckled, leaning down to nip her bottom lip.

It sent a jolt down her spine, her body so incredibly aware of how close he was. How _attractive_ he was. She fought back a shiver and focused on getting through their teasing without falling into a panting, boneless mess at his feet.

His eyes fell to her lips, moved around her face and a sly gleam shimmered in his eye, almost as if he knew what he was doing to her. Another nip, this one sharper and sending pleasure skittering over her lip before he moved back and gave her a bit of space.

With one satisfied, smug smile on his too-handsome face, he lifted _her_ sandwich up and took a large bite.

Kagome blinked at him, her body still thrumming from that erotic sting while her mind was grasping at straws. He got her sandwich! That entire thing was all to throw her off balance so he could get her food.

"Thank you for lunch," he said around another bite. "It's delicious."

Oh, absolutely _not_. Kagome didn't even think. One hand wrapped around his wrist, the other snagging his ear and pinched. Kouga jerked, his hand losing grip and just that quick, she had her sandwich right back in her grasp.

She didn't pay any attention to his half-hearted protests calling her stone cold. Sandwich in hand, she chomped down on it, making sure he watched as she finished every last bite.

* * *

_What was supposed to be a very simple, quick, easy one-shot has blown up in my face. You see this? This NINE THOUSAND word thing? That's not even finished? Yeah. That's what greeted me after a solid week of writing before I hit a rut._

_And hooooo boy did I hit. a. rut._

_I've struggled so much with continuing this. I'm not lying when I tell you that I wrote most of this in a week in February. Then everything hit a freaking standstill. I have almost 3k words in deleted/changed/unused scenes because directions shifted, things changed, POV's didn't work out. And I'm still stuck. I've been stuck for over a month._

_The last thing I wanted to do was post yet another incomplete work. I was dead set on keeping it on my computer until I finished it and posting the entire thing at once, even when it became pretty stinking clear that this is going to be probably 15k words (if I'm lucky). But I can't. I have no drive and the longer it sits untouched on my computer, the worse I feel about it._

_Another kogkag friend (purpledadan) mentioned something a couple weeks ago about splitting theirs into two parts and it felt like something clicked. Making this almost-10k thing Part 1 makes so much sense in my head. I have a very solid idea of what's going to happen next and I'm almost positive that treating it as a separate part will help me get through it. I'm hoping, at least. Whatever may happen, making this part 1 and posting it has lifted my entire attitude in terms of this story, so that's what I'm doing now._

_Does this mean Part 2 is coming soon? If by 'soon' you mean next July, then sure. (This is me we're talking about here.) Does this mean there will even be a Part 2? I sure hope so! I know I've posted quite a few drabbles that have full story potential, but have no intention of continuing. This doesn't feel like one of those. I know there's more of this story I want to tell. I think I just need to give myself time._

_Okay, I've rambled enough. All of that to say: Look! New story! Not complete. Will hopefully be adding more. Oh, and rating may change because 1. this is me and 2. ya'll read that. You read Kouga and Kagome's thoughts. I'm pretty certain the rating will change. :)_

_Please let me know what you think!_


End file.
